comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Hustle High
Happy Hustle High is published by Viz, LLC. Current price is $9.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :Happy Hustle High, vol. 4: 14 Dec 2005 Current Issue :Happy Hustle High, vol. 5: 15 Mar 2006 Next Issue :Happy Hustle High, vol. 6: Jun 2006? Status Quarterly. Tankōbon. Characters Main Characters *'Hanabi Ozora' - Fearless, outgoing, and no room for boys--until she meets Yasuaki. She lives with her dad, though he is often out of town. She is love with Yasuaki and she's going out with him. *'Yasuaki Garaku' - Aloof, attractive jock--especially good at surfing. Student council Vice President. No room in his life for girls--until he meets Hanabi. He fell in love Hanabi and doesnt want a different Hanabi. Minor Characters *'Yoshitomo Kuon' - Dreamy student council president. Yasuaki's best friend and he was the one who caused Yasuaki to be afraid of girls(hint: read vol.3!). *'Tokihisa Aido' - Student council sargeant-at-arms, and Yasuaki's chief rival. Likes Hanabi he kept chasing her until she told him that she liked Yasuaki. He still likes her. Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Happy Hustle High, vol. 5 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Happy Hustle High, vol. 4 Happy Hustle High, vol. 3 WorldCat - ISBN 1591169143 Happy Hustle High, vol. 2 - WorldCat - ISBN 1591169135 Happy Hustle High, vol. 1 When all-girls school Otome High is merged with all-boys school Meibi High, only one girl is fearless enough to stand up to the boys: Hanabi Ozora. But soon Hanabi finds herself at odds with, and possibly in love with, student council V.P. Yasuaki Garaku. Yasuaki challenges Hanabi to a surfing contest in order to agree to lift a ban on dating, but when Hanabi is injured he rescues her, which then leads to a kiss. Hanabi faces off against Yasuaki in a tennis match for the right to be student body V.P., and amazingly wins. Later, when Hanabi has a bad outcome at a hair salon, she skips school for days. Yasuaki comes looking for her, but then they both end up staying at Hanabi's place playing video games. When Yoshitomo comes looking for both of them, he finds Hanabi & Yasuaki passed out and sleeping, so he arranges them in bed together, naked, much to the surprise of Hanabi when she awakens. - WorldCat - ISBN 1591169127 Past Storylines History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, written and drawn by Rie Takada. Publishing History First published in translation by Viz in 2005. Originally published in Japan as H3 School in 2004. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *FEB05 3190 HAPPY HUSTLE HIGH VOL 1 GN $9.99 *MAR05 3317 HAPPY HUSTLE HIGH VOL 2 GN $9.99 *JUN05 3329 HAPPY HUSTLE HIGH VOL 3 GN $9.99 *SEP05 3274 HAPPY HUSTLE HIGH VOL 4 GN $9.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *VIZ Media - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Happy Hustle High Category:Manga Category:Shōjo Category:Romance Category:Teen Drama